Raijin, The Scythe of Maelstrom
by CosmicEter
Summary: A new spin on things where Tatsumi begins off the same as Mine did after his parents died to Imperial soldiers. He now fights to survive and meets someone that will change his fate for the better. Join Tatsumi as he goes on with life as an outcast in the capital that has his life changed by a girl he defends one fateful day. Mine x Tatsumi
1. Kill The Loss

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Akame Ga Kill or any of its characters.**_

 _ **Chapter 1:**_

 _ **Kill The Loss**_

"You're nothing you stupid little boy! Run off and find some trashcan to eat from, you worthless pig!" A man yelled.

"Screw you!" Tatsumi responded in turn, before running off.

"I hate my life!" Tatsumi yelled out in frustration. Ever since his parents had died, he had been stuck in the capital. They had taken him to the capital so that they would be able to see him during the long period of time that they planned to be away from the village.

What had happened instead, was that when they were out one day, some people brutally murdered his parents and those people he found out were soldiers in the Imperial Army.

He was forced out of the place he was staying in, thrown onto the streets, and had no way of returning to his village. That had been his life for the past three years now.

He was ten as of that day. "Mom, Dad, I miss you!" Tatsumi cried out, finally stopping at a corner of a street and falling to the ground, sobbing. He was ridiculed because he came from a small village out north. He began crying.

His clothes were tattered and much too small for him, his arms and legs bruised, and his hope of finding a way home had died along with majority of his dreams long ago.

"This isn't fair! Why is it that I have to go through this twisted life?! I only wanted to see my parents!" Tatsumi then whispered to himself.

He stopped crying as he knew people would begin to notice shortly and walked off.

He heard some people yelling and taunting someone. "That's right, get lost pink haired freak! No one likes you! It's people like you that disgust me!" A masculine voice yelled.

Tatsumi turned his head to see that a girl with pink hair who was about his age was being tormented by a group of men. _That's just not right! If I can do one thing right, it's help her!_ Tatsumi ran down the street and put himself between the crying girl and the angered men.

"Pick on someone your own size! It's just wrong to pick on someone who's young and unable to defend oneself! How would you like it if someone were to put a sword to your neck and threaten you?!" Tatsumi yelled, catching the men and the girl off guard.

"Oh look, another little runt! Tell me kid, why the hell are you standing up to us?" The man asked.

"Because you are complete bastards!" Tatsumi bellowed. "Is that so? How's about we teach you a lesson then kid?" The man said as three other men surrounded Tatsumi.

He was beat up quite well, the man making his point quite clear but Tatsumi defied it.

"The next time you do something this stupid, you'll be lucky to live punk." The man said as he and the other three men walked off.

Tatsumi was bleeding from his nose and had been cut on his leg. His body ached from bruises that were endured from their punches. The girl behind him had stopped crying and gazed at him with wondrous eyes.

"Thank you for sticking up for me…" The girl said.

Tatsumi turned around. "It's something someone had to do. I know what it's like to have that happen and I couldn't let someone else have that same treatment." Tatsumi said, giving a small smile.

Before he knew it, the girl had her arms wrapped around him. He blushed slightly.

"You know what it's like to be alone and bullied every single day, don't you?" She asked.

"I do, and it hurts." Tatsumi said.

"Thanks, again. By the way, what is your name?" The girl asked.

"Tatsumi, how about you?" He asked.

"Mine." She said, smiling.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Mine. Maybe we can talk a bit more later, but for now I need to leave. Meet here in an hour?" Tatsumi asked.

"Count on it." The girl said.

"Cool, see you in an hour, Mine." Tatsumi said, turning around and waving. She was waving back and began walking off herself.

"See ya Tatsumi!" She said before she turned a corner and was gone.

 _I like her, she's much like me. I wouldn't mind helping her to be honest. I look forward to seeing her again._ Tatsumi smiled to himself.

He needed to get some food. His stomach growled. He rummaged through what he had for coin and decided to get some food from the market. If he could do one thing, it would get some food himself and Mine. It was something he felt would do great to make a good impression on her. She was the only other person he's met since his parents died that understood him and what he was going through.

Tatsumi smiled. _Whoever hears me now, know that I'm thankful._ After some time passed, he bought two apples and was on his way back to where he had met Mine. It had been about an hour since they met.

When he got back, Mine was waiting. He had held the two apples behind his back.

"I'm back." Tatsumi said.

"I see that, now what are you hiding from me?" Mine asked.

"Well, consider it a small gift." Tatsumi said as he held the two apples out. She looked at the apple with hungered eyes. He walked over and gave her one of the two apples.

"Thank you!" Mine said.

"It's the least I can do for someone who was being ridiculed earlier." Tatsumi said before he smiled.

Mine hugged him. Tatsumi was confused but it didn't matter. He liked the warm embrace.

She let go and began eating the apple. He too began eating the apple.

"This is the best thing I've tasted in forever!" Mine said.

"Oh really? I should cook for you one day Mine. My mom taught me how to cook some things and whenever I did, the entire village would want some." Tatsumi said.

"I'm going to keep you to your word until you do, I hope you know that." Mine replied giving him a sly grin.

"Is there anything you want to do?" Tatsumi asked.

"Well, how about a walk?" Mine asked.

"I don't see why not." Tatsumi said, getting up and holding his hand out. Mine took his hand and got up. Tatsumi gained Mine's grip as she now held his hand.

The two walked around the city and viewed things in new light. It was amazing to them. The light of the city shops and the palace that looked so elegant in light against the night sky was simply beautiful. Eventually they stopped at a park and layed on their backs and looked at the stars. They pointed constellations out to one another until their eyes grew heavy. Their night ended looking at the stars.

 **The Next Morning…**

Tatsumi woke up to yelling. "GET OFF THE PARK GRASS IDIOT!" A man screamed as he chased Tatsumi away.

Tatsumi noticed there was a note in one of his pockets when he put his hands into his pockets. He took it out and read it.

 _Meet me where we met last night. I have a surprise for you._

 _-Mine_

Tatsumi smiled. _Well then, my days starting off great!_ He ran playfully to the spot that Mine had him go to and saw her.

"Mine!" Tatsumi said catching her attention.

"Good, you saw my note. Now since you gave me a gift last night, I thought it to be fair for me to give you one." Mine said as she took something out from behind her back.

She held it out and Tatsumi inspected it. It was a beautiful stone. It had a pink center but the surrounding majority of stone was blue and white, imitating a whirlpool with a heart in it's center. It was a glass like rock that almost seemed to be a jewel.

"Mine this is amazing! Thank you!" Tatsumi said as he put the stone in his pocket and hugged her.

"Mhm." Mine said.

"Do you want to meet here later tonight like we did last night?" Tatsumi asked.

"You bet it." Mine said, smiling.

"Great! See you then." Tatsumi said.

"Bye!" Mine said.

The events of the day prior would repeat for months, making their relationship strong and they became close friends.

Eventually, Tatsumi scared the men off permanently. After that, they grew even closer together.

The one day came to pass that rocked his world once again. It was evening, and Tatsumi was going to see Mine again as they had done every night for the time they had been friends.

Much to his surprise she wasn't there. He saw a tattered note with his name on it. He picked it up and read it.

 _Tatsumi, something came up and I had to leave the city. I'm sorry. I will come back some day, I just don't know when just yet. Until that day, please understand that I will come back because you're my friend. See you then._

 _-Mine._

Tatsumi slumped to the ground. The only person who understood him was gone.

He couldn't stop himself from sobbing, which quickly turned into crying. It wasn't until late that evening that he finally stopped.

When he did however, he made a promise to himself and to Mine. _I swear I will get stronger to help you when you return. I won't stop until we meet again, I swear! Then I'll fix this corrupt empire once and for all! No one should go through what we did!_ His heart was on fire and his mind had been set straight.

He would train himself with each day that passed until she came back. He had two goals in mind, one was to find Mine again and the other was to destroy the empire that had put him into the mess he was in.

Only then would he have peace of mind

 **So, this kinda is like my story from the heart. I read the manga and I was touched. This is the result of it. I hope you guys like it as this is a story that I'll be keeping updated frequently. Probably even more so than The Shadow of Tatsumi… In either case, I love the way it's going so far. I plan on making the chapters longer. If you like the story, follow it and or favorite it. Thanks! BTW For those who complained on spacing, I was working on it while I kept getting that little amount of criticism.**


	2. Kill The Reunion

_**Chapter 2:**_

 _ **Kill The Reunion**_

 _I swear I will get stronger to help you when you return. I won't stop until we meet again, I swear! Then I'll fix this corrupt empire once and for all! No one should go through what we did!_

His heart was on fire and his mind had been set straight. He would train himself with each day that passed until she came back.

He had two goals in mind, one was to find Mine again and the other was to destroy the empire that had put him into the mess he was in. Only then would he have peace of mind.

 **Seven Years Later...**

Tatsumi woke up in the collection of branches that he had found high up in a tree the previous night.

He had been training himself with the slaying of danger beasts whenever he came across one. He had also honed his skills by staying out in the wild for several of the seven years, giving him a sense of cautiousness that no one else had. His senses were honed to the point where he could see a bird several dozen meters away from him, hear even the slightest movement within a half mile radius, and smell an odor that most people wouldn't be able to detect.

He didn't bother honing his sense of taste or touch for obvious reasons such as eating and climbing. He could however determine if something were poisoned with a small amount of inspection.

His combat skills were the main subject of his training, ranging from daggers to full on war hammers. He was able to take an earth dragon Danger Beast down in ten seconds flat using a dagger, and a mere five seconds with a short sword.

He even trained himself in using scythes, finding that he favored the use of a scythe over most weapons.

The weapon he normally used was an old scythe he had found while rummaging through the ruins of an old farm that had been destroyed at least a decade or so before. It was a little bit rusty when he first found it but he made sure that it looked pristine by the time he started using it.

He had carved some designs into the wood of the handle to make it his own. He carved symbols of flames, lightning, and water into it in different layers. The flame carvings took precedence over the bottom, the lighting in the middle, and the water near the top. He kept it with him at all times.

 _Another day of hunting and protecting people from being killed by danger beasts but that will come after I visit the city._ He had decided three years back to start helping people on their way to and from the capital with defending themselves from Danger Beasts.

He had gained a great deal of money from helping people and would go into the city from time to time to buy things such as clothing and food. He had gotten his current outfit a week ago from a shop that he had visited.

On occasion, while he would be browsing he would end up either overhearing or seeing someone get ridiculed for being so poor and different. When he would see things like that, he made sure that the people ridiculing the cowering person learned a valuable lesson. He would cut their legs just enough to leave a scar and cause them immense pain as he knew exactly where to strike in order to cause the most excruciating pain to someone. After he would teach them his lesson, he would run off making sure to leave no trace.

News about his actions spread throughout the city like wildfire. He was hailed as a saint by many of the people who were poor and defenseless. However, he was despised by the powerful and wealthy because of his actions.

Tatsumi got up and climbed down the tree with his belongings. The scythe was placed on his back where part of it was placed into a sheathe that he had made from animal leather. _Let's see about getting a new short sword. If I can't get to my scythe then I'll use that instead until I have an opening to grab it._

He made sure to keep a distance from the capital city because it made it easier for him to maintain his defense from groups of bandits and thieves that lurked just outside the city.

He made his way to the highway and continued on. He heard a carriage behind him and yells erupted in panic.

"FASTER! THAT THING IS GAINING ON US!" A man yelled.

"I'M TRYING BUT WE CAN'T GO MUCH FASTER OR ELSE THE CARRIAGE WILL BECOME UNSTABLE AND POSSIBLY FLIP!" Another man yelled.

"JUST DO IT!" The first man yelled back.

Tatsumi smiled. _What danger beast will I encounter today?_ He turned around. The danger beast was another earth dragon. _Seriously?! This is the fifth one this week!_ Tatsumi ran toward the danger beast, jumping over the carriage as the two men looked on in horror.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?! DON'T DO IT!" The first man yelled.

"HE'S DEAD AND WE HAVE SOME TIME THAT HE BOUGHT US NOW KEEP… going?" The second man said.

Tatsumi was smiling the entire time. He started falling over the earth dragon's head, cutting it in precise locations and swift swings. When he touched the ground, the earth dragon spewed out blood in multiple different spots and fell backward.

"Good riddance you stupid earth dragon." Tatsumi said.

He then turned around to see that the carriage had been turned around and was now facing him. The two men had been spectating the entire thing.

"Holy fucking hell! You killed that thing in a matter of seconds and didn't even get a scratch! How can we thank you enough for saving us?" The first man said as he got off of the carriage and made his way to Tatsumi.

"Just being safe is enough. Next time, try not to move at a slow pace like you were. That carriage can handle a faster speed." Tatsumi said.

"Thank you so much! We won't forget this, honest!" The second man said.

"Yeah, now I must be going. I have things to do in the capital and not much time to do it." Tatsumi said as he began walking.

"We can give you a ride to show how thankful we are." The first man said.

Soon after, the second man slapped the back of his head and said, "If you offer something like that, let's at least talk about it first!"

The first man sighed. "Fine. Either way, it's the least we can do." The first man said.

Tatsumi stopped. "That's an offer I can't refuse. Thanks." Tatsumi said gratefully.

They made room for him in the back of the carriage and set off for the capital. Tatsumi smirked. _I know that this is just bad, but I can make up for it later. I just need to focus on getting a new short sword. After all, if I want to see Mine again, and I need to be alive to do it._ The image of Mine showed up in his head. He smiled and said,

"I feel we shall meet again soon." The men looked back in confusion.

"What?" The second man asked as the first man kept his focus on maintaining eye contact with the road.

"Nothing..." Tatsumi said. His expression went blank. _I can't believe I said it out loud…_

The man shrugged and turned back around. They arrived in the capital roughly half an hour later. Tatsumi got out of the carriage and said, "Thanks again!"

The men nodded and said, "Not a problem. Have a good day!"

They continued on. It was early morning and Tatsumi had no plans other than getting his short sword. _Where was that one blacksmith's shop? Oh yeah! It was a few block ahead and then to the right three blocks._

He began walking to his destination, looking in his bag of stuff to see how much gold he had to get the short sword. It was three large bags full of coins. _Yeah, I think that will suffice._ He closed his backpack and put it back on his back.

The one thing he hadn't intended on doing that day was see her. When he looked up, he caught a glimpse of pink hair in the crowd. _Mine?!_

He began running in that direction, pushing people out of the way. When he got close enough, he saw the thing he had sworn seven years ago to find. Mine had come back. She was talking with someone.

 _Should I try to walk up to them or try to get her to look over? Probably the second choice._ Tatsumi knew that they were in deep conversation so he cleared his throat to make a loud enough ahem to catch her attention.

"Ahem." Tatsumi finally said. Mine tilted her head to the left a bit. She then tilted it back and continued talking.

"Ahem!" Tatsumi said, his voice raised. Again she tilted her head but farther and then returned to her conversation.

"Ok seriously Mine?! Look at me!" Tatsumi said in frustration. That caught her attention and she turned to look at him. When she saw Tatsumi, her eyes went wide.

"Is that you Tatsumi?" She asked in shock.

"It most certainly is. Are you Mine?" Tatsumi asked. Tears had built up in both of their eyes.

"Yes, I am!" She said. The person standing next to her had green hair.

"Do you know him or something?" The man asked.

"I do, we met seven years ago and he defended me. I never thought I'd see you again!" Mine said as she and Tatsumi ran to one another.

"I knew we would. I've been training because I knew it. Training ever since you left. By the way, when you hear 'ahem', why don't you turn your head?" Tatsumi said as the two hugged each other.

"I just thought someone else was trying to catch another person's attention. I'm sorry for ditching you seven years ago. I just had something come up about my past and I couldn't miss the chance." Mine said, her tears streaming.

"It's ok Mine. I would have done the same if the chance had presented itself." Tatsumi said. They let each other go.

"What did you mean by training?" Mine asked realizing that he had mentioned training.

"I've been training myself the past seven years waiting for you. When you left, I knew what would happen and I wouldn't go through with it again. I instead swore to find you and protect you like I did seven years ago. I went into the wild and taught myself how to fight and honed my senses. I also swore something that would be hard to say with so many people around…" Tatsumi said scratching his head. Mine looked like she was about to burst out laughing.

"Mine! We have a mission to focus on!" The green haired man said.

"Lubbock, you can wait a few minutes! Don't you see I'm having a reunion with an old friend?!" Mine said as she turned around and gave Lubbock a death glare.

"Fine, but if we fail it's your fault!" Lubbock said.

"Hey, why don't you back off! We haven't seen each other for seven years! Give us a break!" Tatsumi yelled at Lubbock. Lubbock gave him a glare that told him _you better be quiet punk. I'd rather finish what we were doing before you two chat!_ Mine was clearly extremely pissed off. She turned around and made Lubbock jump.

"Sorry, Mine…" Lubbock said, scratching his head in fear.

"Anyway, we can talk later. He does have a point which I hate to admit. We can talk where we first met seven years ago. I'll be there in three or four hours. Does that sound ok?" Mine asked.

"Yeah, that sounds perfect. I have a weapon I am going to see about getting forged so I can just watch him forge it to kill time." Tatsumi replied, giving her a smile.

Mine gave him a smile in return. "Great, see ya then!" Mine said as she ran back to Lubbock. The two walked off but not before Mine kicked Lubbock's nuts.

 **That's chapter two. Now, I wanted to ask you all if you wanted me to rewrite this chapter and make it so that you can see the training process of Tatsumi. I will probably put a poll up for you to give your opinion for and I will close it in two days. Whatever the result is know that I will keep you updated. Anyway, enough of that. If you would like to suggest I do something, feel free to do so. I however will not think about people's suggestions if you can't back up why I should do it.**


	3. Kill The Test

_**Chapter 3:**_

 _ **Kill The Test**_

 _Well, I think my short sword will be quite entertaining for three hours._

Tatsumi smirked at the thought and continued to the blacksmith. The blacksmith was busy forging a sword when Tatsumi came up. Tatsumi waited for ten full minutes before becoming impatient.

"Ahem!" Tatsumi said, getting the blacksmith's attention. He looked up.

"Oh, sorry sir. I don't get too many customers. Anyway, I know you're here to see about a new weapon. What would you like?" The blacksmith asked.

"A short sword if I may." Tatsumi said.

"Alright, do you want it in a specific metal?" The blacksmith asked.

"Well, how about the strongest and most durable metal you have." Tatsumi requested. The blacksmith noticed his scythe.

"Got it, but May I ask you something?" The blacksmith replied.

"Sure." Tatsumi said.

"Would you also be interested in a new scythe? I can make it completely out of metal and replicate the one you have with some minor appearance differences. I can make it look like it's something that someone won't want to mess with." The blacksmith said. _I've used mine for six years though… Now that I think of it, he caught my interest because the one I use is close to breaking… I guess it wouldn't hurt._

"Fine. Make it out of something that is stronger than all other metals and is more durable than all other metals." Tatsumi said. The blacksmith grinned.

"Deal. I'll get to making your scythe first then your short sword. May I see your scythe so that I can replicate its designs?" He asked.

"That's fine, but if I come back and see that you lied, I will make you suffer. How much will the two be?" Tatsumi asked.

"A thousand gold." The blacksmith said. _Shit, that's going to leave me with only one hundred gold, give or take. Be it as it may._ Tatsumi gave him the gold and the scythe.

"Your scythe will be ready in two days. The short sword I'd have to say about three or four days. Don't worry though, I'll make sure they are fine instruments for your use." The blacksmith said as he inspected the scythe and made sketches.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to watch for three hours. I need to kill some time." Tatsumi said.

"I'm fine with that." The blacksmith said. Tatsumi watched him make the sketch of the scythe and when the blacksmith finished the scythe sketch, he showed it to Tatsumi who agreed with excitement. It looked deadly, unique, and mysterious all in one weapon.

The blacksmith smiled at his approval and began work on the smithing of it. When he got to the smithing, Tatsumi had to go.

"Thanks for showing me what you do!" Tatsumi said walking off to reach the place Mine had said to meet her.

"It's my honor to show someone else my skill!" The blacksmith said, waving.

Tatsumi waved back and then made his way to the meeting spot. Mine was waiting there.

"There you are! You're late!" Mine said as she hugged him. "I was getting my new scythe and short sword." Tatsumi said, giving her a hug as well.

"Still, you were late. Anyway, it's good to see you again!" Mine said.

"Yeah, I feel the same way." Tatsumi said.

"Tatsumi, earlier you were talking about a promise. You can explain the one promise because we are alone." Mine said.

"Right… That was a promise I made because of how my life turned on its head. It was also because I met you when you were being ridiculed. The promise was that I promised to make things right and make the empire fall to its knees. The corruption of it is so bad that you and I ended up being treated horribly. That's cruel and not even the guards do anything about it! I decided on that day that I wasn't going to let that continue and that I would make sure that other people don't end up being treated like we were." Tatsumi said. He felt better telling the oath he made to himself to Mine. Mine was actually smiling.

"Tatsumi, I couldn't agree more. Where's your scythe?" Mine asked.

"The blacksmith has it. He needed to sketch it and look at it closely to make sure that the scythe he's forging for me would be perfect for me." Tatsumi said.

"You are stupid. You realize you could have asked for it back when he was done, right?" Mine asked. _She's right…_ Tatsumi's face had a small blush, showing that he was embarrassed.

"I guess you're right…" Tatsumi replied, scratching his head. Mine giggled.

"You know I am. Anyway, let's go get it back. I want to see what you can do." Mine said, grabbing his hand.

 _Wow, I didn't think that what I did back then would make her this friendly… I guess I just have to find out how friendly she plans on being…_ By the time Tatsumi came back to reality, they were already at the blacksmith.

"Sir, could you give my friend his scythe back?" Mine asked.

The blacksmith jumped in a startled way. He looked up and saw Mine and Tatsumi.

"Oh, I suppose you need it. You can have it back, I thought you were going to take it but then you left. Here." The blacksmith said giving Tatsumi his scythe.

"Thank you." Tatsumi said.

"Mhm." The blacksmith replied and went back to his work.

"Now, let's see what you're made of Tatsumi. You're coming with me." Mine said, dragging Tatsumi with her. _I didn't expect she'd do this!_ Mine dragged him out of the city and deep into the forest.

"Where are we going?!" Tatsumi asked.

"You'll see. We aren't that far so it won't be much longer." Mine replied. When she finally stopped, Tatsumi looked around.

"Why did we stop here? It looks like it was a place that people trained in decades ago. _Trained… Wait, when she said let's see what I'm made of, did she mean test me herself?!_ Tatsumi turned to where Mine was.

"Wait, did you mean test me yourself?!" Tatsumi asked. She was pointing something at him.

"I did. Now if you don't mind, let's start!" Mine said. _Is that glowing?!_ He looked at her and noticed that it was glowing and it got brighter. Realizing he wouldn't want to know what was about to happen, he dashed left. A beam of light shot past him. His shirt ripped on the arm.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Tatsumi yelled.

"Seriously?! Why don't you fight back and show me what you're capable of!" Mine yelled back, aiming at him and firing at him with rapid fire.

 _Shit! I don't want to hurt her but she wants me to show her what I can do. Fine, so be it._ Tatsumi took the scythe off of his back and dashed left in a circle. Her gunfire followed him with many near hits. He got hit once or twice but kept going. Finally, he jumped up toward the center. She couldn't see what he was doing because he had ran quick enough to kick up dirt and create a cloud that engulfed her.

When she saw his shadow above where she stood, she stepped backward and fired at him. She didn't expect him to actually return her bullets as they rained down on where she stood. Tatsumi was twirling in air and with each bullet he swung his scythe. The curve in the blade caused each bullet to ricochet back at her. The momentum that he was moving at with his spinning and the velocity in which the bullets were moving were perfect to allow him to do what he was doing.

She had to fall back and cease fire until she could see him. None of the bullets hit her to her knowledge. Tatsumi appeared.

"There you are." She said before she felt a stinging sensation. Tatsumi looked as if he were going to kill her. Mine looked down to see that one of her bullets had hit her in the side of the leg. She prepared one last shot.

"If this won't stop you then I think you have a chance." Mine said before a large burst of light shot out. Tatsumi swung down in a great arc.

The shot became history as it split in two and hit the trees that were next to him. His scythe shattered. Mine was so amazed by how strong he was that she forgot she was testing him. _My scythe…_

"YOU DESTROYED MY SCYTHE!" Tatsumi roared, dashing forward and landing a blow on her stomach. She hit a tree and fell. Mine looked like she was going to give in.

"Wow, you are most definitely what we need. Tatsumi, I surrender." Mine said, coughing violently. Tatsumi's passion for Mine snapped him out of his anger.

"I'm so sorry! Are you ok?" Tatsumi asked as he dashed to her side.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Well done Tatsumi. I'm going to go somewhere for a few hours. When I get back, you have something to decide." Mine said, getting up with her weapon. _Give her the thing!_ She was walking off now.

"Mine wait! I have something for you." Tatsumi said, stopping Mine dead in her tracks.

"What?" Mine asked turning around. He moved to where she stood. He pulled something from his bag that almost made Mine's eyes tear up.

"While you were gone I made you this. It's something that I made because you gave me a sense of hope seven years ago." Tatsumi said as he gave her his gift. He had carved a sculpture of them hugging for the first time seven years ago out of stone.

"Tatsumi… I don't know what to say… Thank you!" She said hugging him with the strength that caused him to lose his breath.

"No… Problem…" Tatsumi said, wheezing. She let go.

"Sorry Tatsumi. Listen, stay here and I'll be back in a bit." Mine said, putting the sculpture in her pocket and walking off.

"Sure, I'll wait here…" Tatsumi said. He didn't know what he had just caused to happen but eventually he would discover what he had done.

 **Well guys! I have quite a full plate now and the two main stories I'll be updating are Tatsumi and The Lost Teigu and this! Anyway, I am so excited for both that I have many chapters already written out. I will publish every other day. Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Remember, I won't abandon my other two stories!**


	4. Kill The Lone Wolf

_**Chapter 4:**_

 _ **Kill The Lone Wolf**_

 **A/N: I went back over this chapter after two people brought pointed out key flaws in this chapter. I also did change something so that I don't make Raijin seem like Incursio.**

He sat on a log that was in the circle where they had just dueled. He was thinking about what she was going to do when he heard a cryptic but alluring voice.

 _ **Come to me. Come for a gift that will only answer to you.**_ He felt a compulsion to move to the center of the circle. Tatsumi noticed that there was a design in the stone he stood on that curved down until it met the center where a lightning-like design was.

 _ **Touch the center.**_ He did as told without even realizing that he did. The circle he stood on began to shake. A pillar rose from the center, revealing what Tatsumi could only perceive as magnificent.

Inside the rising pillar was a scythe, one that looked exactly like the one the blacksmith had sketched with an additional few things. He felt like there was a bond between himself and the weapon. The weapon looked purely metallic and had blue metal. The blade of the scythe was a bold darkened silver. The handle however was light blue at the top and progressed to a dark blue on the way down the handle. The handle looked like it was going to strike down someone as it had small beams sticking out as if it imitated lightnings designs. The main part of the handle however looked like waves that were twisting in on themselves. At the top, a gem resided. It looked like a whirlpool and could almost be mistaken for a real one.

The blade had a cover on it to make it stuck in place, Tatsumi doubted that not even the strongest person alive could rip it out. The cover looked like a wave. The blades bottom resembled a fire as if it rose from a ship that was struck with lightning. _Damn that looks amazing!_ He admired the scythe's look for a few more minutes before deciding to grip it. When he held it with both hands, they felt like they were stuck to the scythe.

The next thing he knew, he felt unspeakable pain throughout his body. _WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING?! IT FEELS LIKE I'M DYING! AHHH! THE PAIN!_ "RAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tatsumi bellowed, allowing anything within the forest to hear. The pain began to subside after a few minutes. He had felt like it had been hours.

When it stopped, he knew everything about the scythe and it almost felt like it had become an extension of him.

"You have a cool name… Raijin, Scythe of Maelstrom. I kinda like it…" Tatsumi said.

He felt an urge to test the scythe out and see it's power. He succumbed to the urge and decided to test it. _Hmm, what to use as dummies… I guess the trees will work._ Tatsumi focused on the tree that stood alone at the North side of the circle. "Perfect." He said. He got into a battle stance. He rushed at the tree and made seven cuts. He turned around to see the depth of the cuts. What he hadn't realized yet was that he was stronger than before. The was split into seven pieces. "Wow…" He whispered. He wanted to test it in plain melee first and that's what he had just done. Tatsumi walked to the circle's center. He planned on testing the powers it yielded. There were a total of six normal powers and then there was a seventh, the trump card. He had no knowledge of it or two of the normal powers because the scythe withheld that information from him and would make him learn them himself.. There were two additional passive powers. One was that he could breathe underwater. The other was the ability to find complete calm in water. This time, he grabbed both ends of the handle. " **Truculent Tides!** " Tatsumi yelled. He began twisting Raijin and spun it virulently. The gem glowed a bright blue before a torrent of water shot out and became a full wave that crashed into the tree and bent it back. He could send wave after wave at it but he only did it once because he was only testing it. _That's not going to hold up much longer… Next tree._ Another tree was alone on the western side of the circle. When he looked at it, he had a thought. _Wait, are there four trees to mark the four directions?_ Tatsumi looked behind him and saw another tree. _East._ He then turned right to face a final tree. _South. Why are they like this?_ Tatsumi pondered it for a bit before he returned to testing his abilities. He faced the western tree. _Hmm, I wonder…_ He cut a x through the air and before he knew it, two arcs of water were speeding at the tree. Upon impact, the tree shook. He saw the x that he had cut in air now carved into the tree. He went up to it to investigate. He saw that the water curved and left a deeper cut where the two arcs had met rather than on the edges. _Alright, that's going to come in handy._ He returned to the circle's center and faced the southern tree. " **Twisting Waters!** " Tatsumi said. He struck Raijin into the ground. A miniscule blue orb floated up from Raijin and moved forward until it touched the tree. Upon contact, it popped and below the tree a shallow pool of water was created. It began to rotate and got a bit deeper. The tree was rotating with the now violently rapid rotating pool. After about five seconds of the pool being created, it disappeared and the ground returned in it's place. The tree was back with it's roots but the trunk itself was still spinning so it uprooted and kept twisting until the tree hit the ground. _Hmmm, it could be useful for times when I need to make someone unfocused so that either I can get away or kill them. After that, it would suck._ Tatsumi turned to the final tree toward the East. " **Maelstrom's Lock!** " Tatsumi yelled, jumping up and spinning himself while Raijin cut through the air. As he turned in air, he focused on the one tree that was still standing and had no destruction caused to it. When Raijin would come close to the tree, it would release an arc of water that extended a few feet. When Tatsumi touched the ground, the eastern tree was destroyed completely. "Damn… This makes me wonder what it held back from me…" Tatsumi said. _Hmm, I wonder how far Mine had to go. Probably far since she's no-_

Suddenly as if on cue, Mine and two others stepped forth.

 _Oh, there she is… Who are they?!_

The two others with Mine looked out of place. One had an eye patch, white hair, and a robotic arm. The other had black hair, red eyes, and was dressed in all black and red.

"Tatsumi, do you know what you just did?" Mine asked, not bothering to hide the shock in her voice.

"To be honest, I haven't a clue. All I know is that this scythe will answer only to me. Although I feel more powerful. I have some new abilities that I can use too." Tatsumi said.

"Well, I'll be damned, Raijin has found a compatible user." The white haired woman said. She had a rather intimidating look up close, consisting of an eye patch and mechanical arm.

"Who are you?" Tatsumi asked curiously.

"Oh right, I forgot to introduce you to Akame and the Boss! That's Tatsumi, the one I was talking to you about." Mine said.

"Well I'd have to say that I like the way things are going right now. He seems like he would be a perfect fit. Let me ask him something before I make my final judgement… By the way, my name's Najenda but you will call me Boss." Najenda stated.

"Sure, what did you want to ask?" Tatsumi asked. "Do you agree that the empire is corrupt? And would you would fight to destroy that corruption, even if you were to die in the process?" Najenda asked, but the tone of her voice hinted that she already knew the answer.

"I would agree with that, yes." Tatsumi nodded.

"I think I know what I shall decide." Najenda said, smirking. "As of now, you are a member of Night Raid. We fight the empire's corruption and are fighting to give the revolutionary army a chance to gain in strength before marching upon the capital. We are a special task force created by the revolutionary army to assassinate targets. We will eventually make our way to the palace and assassinate the Prime Minister, the cause of the corruption." Najenda said.

"Yes! Now we can fight together!" Mine exclaimed, before she ran over and hugged him.

"That's awesome! I love how that sounds!" Tatsumi said just before having the air squeezed out of him by Mine.

"Great! Now, we need should return to the base. You will need to be introduced to the other members of Night Raid." Najenda said. Akame came over to Tatsumi and Mine.

"Interesting. You seem like you are going to do many things now that you're a part of Night Raid." Akame said.

"Why wouldn't he? I mean he defended me when we were kids!" Mine said as her face turned a light red hue.

"That can mean a multitude of things Mine…" Akame said in a monotone voice.

"Well, I did it because it was the right thing to do and because I knew what it was like... I actually was making my way to find some food after I was ridiculed myself when I found you." Tatsumi said.

"You had been ridiculed before you defended me?" Mine asked, seeming like she had pity for him.

"Yeah, but you don't have to worry about it." Tatsumi said.

"I feel so bad for leaving you there seven years ago…" Mine said.

"Mine, seriously, don't worry about it!" Tatsumi said. Her face was full of guilt.

"That's easy for you to say Tatsumi. You didn't end up leaving someone who you made friends with behind! You were probably ridiculed even more..." Mine said sull.

"Mine, listen. If I hadn't gone through that, we would have never met and things would have been much different. It's long past and what matters most is the present." Tatsumi said as he kneeled in front of Mine.

"Thanks Tatsumi." Mine said, cheering up. Tatsumi stood up and the two turned to face Akame and Najenda.

"Sorry boss, that was something I had to get off of my chest." Mine said, slightly embarrassed.

"It's fine, now let's be going." Najenda said with a smirk. Tatsumi felt a thud on his neck and ended up closing his eyes as he went unconscious. _What?_ Mine's arms came into view before his vision failed. _Mine… The one person who I have any bonds with still. I can't believe this is how we ended up finding each other after what happened all those years ago…_

 **Later…**

 _Mine… Why can't I think about anything but her?!_ Tatsumi then felt something warm and woke up. _Talk about coincidence._ Mine was there and looking over him. She was waiting until he woke up.

"Finally! You've been asleep for ages! Look, it's even about to be night!" Mine yelled as Tatsumi looked out a window. _SHIT SHE'S RIGHT! HOW LONG DID I SLEEP?!_

"You better get dressed fast. If you don't get to the meeting room shortly, hell will break loose for you." Mine said as she got up and left. _What a rude awakening…_

He got himself dressed in some of his other clothes and dashed down the hall. Raijin was on his back. He ran into the meeting room where he was greeted with the voices of irritated people.

"Took you long enough." A feminine voice said.

"Geeze! We've been waiting all day!" Another, more masculine, voice said. The thing is, it sounded familiar. He looked around and saw the owner of the voice. The two were as surprised as one another.

"Him?!" Lubbock shouted in shock, overreacting.

"Do you have a problem with it, Lubbock?" Mine asked in an annoyed voice. Lubbock's expression changed with extreme haste as he then smiled. He was smiling in a very obvious fear of Mine.

"He may be late, but he doesn't look half bad." A masculine voice said. He turned to see a very masculine looking man with a strange hairstyle.

Another voice interjected. "He is going to be staying here as he is our newest member. His name is Tatsumi. One thing that peaked my interest was the fact that he woke Raijin from it's slumber." Najenda said, causing all other voices to fall silent. They all looked at Najenda with surprise save Mine and Akame.

"Did you say Raijin? As in the teigu Raijin?" Lubbock asked.

"Yes I did. I saw him using it earlier todayand he seems to be very compatible with it." Najenda said. Lubbock turned his head back to Tatsumi and saw the scythe.

"Damn Tatsumi, that's impressive. That hasn't been used in centuries." The other female, the blonde, said.

"Excuse my absent knowledge, but you said a teigu… What exactly is that?" Tatsumi asked.

"A teigu is a weapon of great power that was forged by the first emperor. He had feared that after he passed that his empire wouldn't be defended and so he created 49 teigus to protect the empire after he had passed. You happen to have one of the more powerful teigu that was made. In fact, you're the first to use it in two centuries." Akame explained.

"Woah…" Tatsumi said and he pulled out Raijin and looked at it.

"Oh, I forgot! I'm Leone~!" The blonde said as she came to Tatsumi and shook his hand. The masculine man came over.

"Bulat." He offered as he shook Tatsumi's hand. "But you can call me bro or handsome." Bulat added.

"What?" Tatsumi asked, his expression going blank.

"Oh yeah, Bulat is gay." Leone said as she snickered. Tatsumi felt hollow.

"Sure…" Tatsumi said.

"Great, now you've met almost everyone! When Sheele gets back we'll introduce you to her. She's just lost somewhere in the base right now..." Mine said as she made her way over to Tatsumi.

"Mine, I'm sending you and Tatsumi to eliminate a target tonight. I believe you've heard of Ogre, Mine, but have you heard of him Tatsumi?" Najenda asked.

"Oh that bastard." Mine said as she rolled her eyes.

"Who?" Tatsumi asked.

"Ogre is-" Najenda said before she was cut off by Mine.

"He's a bastard that uses his rank to rape women and get out of crimes that he's committed." Mine said.

"Basically, yes: he's a captain in the Imperial Army and recently caused a man to die for a crime he put the blame on him for. Ogre committed a crime and the man perished for it." Najenda said. Tatsumi looked disgusted and bewildered.

"That's.. That's vile!" Tatsumi stammered out.

"It is, and that's why I will feel joy to end his life with my friend." Mine said.

"Indeed. Now, I warn you that any one of us can die at any given moment. In the event that one of us does die, you need to remember that it doesn't mean that you should take vengeance on the killer. You have to stay strong and continue your duty." Najenda said. Tatsumi nodded. "I'll let you go and get to it now." Najenda said, dismissing everyone.

"Come on Tatsumi, Ogre has a date with my Pumpkin and your scythe." Mine said as she walked out the front doors. Tatsumi followed. He had flashes of the things he saw as a child and they made him sick. That was one reason he swore to destroy the corruption.

"Let's go do it." Tatsumi said, his voice stern and authoritative. Mine looked over at him and turned back quickly. Tatsumi had turned slightly and swore that he saw Mine blush. He just shook his head and kept going. Mine lagged behind him.

 _ **Mine POV**_

 _Oh you are so thrilling, Tatsumi. To think you stood up for me seven years ago even though you knew you would get beat up. Please don't get hurt tonight. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you died on my watch. I love you…_ Mine slowly sped up and stopped speeding up after she had gotten to Tatsumi's side. She held his hand. Tatsumi turned his head. He looked like he might burst with how his face turned so red.

"Mine, why are you holding my hand?" Tatsumi asked. Mine smirked and turned to face Tatsumi confidently.

"Is there any reason why I shouldn't?" Mine asked.

"No, but this kinda caught me off guard, sorry." Tatsumi said as he moved on. He looked so embarrassed. _You look so cute when you're embarrassed._ She then remembered the statue he had given her and then flashed back to seven years ago.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Please... No more bullies." Mine whimpered to herself as she was turning a corner. When she did, she was slightly relieved to not see anyone. She walked down the street._

" _Hey you! Pink-haired freak!" A man yelled out._ No… _She turned and saw three men._

" _What're you doing in the capital? Are you lost because I think the pink-haired freak convention is the next town down! You don't belong here!" Another man said._

" _Please... Leave me alone…" Mine said._

" _Don't tell me what to do, freak! Your kind shouldn't be here! In fact, I think we should run you out of the city!" The first man said. The men began picking up nearby rocks and stoning her. Mine was about to run and cry._

" _That's right, get lost, pink-haired freak! No one likes you, and it's people like you that disgust me!" A third man said, stepping in front of the two. Mine began to cry. Just then another person entered the area._

" _Pick on someone your own size! It's just wrong to pick on someone who's young and unable to defend oneself! How would you like it if someone were to threaten you?!" The boy yelled, catching not only the men, but also Mine off guard. "Oh look, another little runt! Tell me kid, why the hell are you standing up to us?" The man asked._

" _Because you are complete bastards!" The boy bellowed._

" _Is that so? How's about we teach you a lesson then kid?" The man said as the men surrounded the boy. He was drastically beaten up, the man trying to make his point clear, but the boy defied it._

" _The next time you do something this stupid, you'll be lucky to live punk." The man snarled as he and the other three men walked off. The boy was bleeding from his nose and had a cut on his leg. His body likely ached from bruises that were endured from their punches._ You defended me… No one's ever done that… _Mine stopped cry and gazed at him._

" _Thank you for sticking up for me…" Mine said with pure joy. She felt attracted to the boy._

 _That's when she came back to reality._

 **Flashback End**

They had arrived when Mine came back to her senses.

"Ok, Tatsumi, this is the spot. You think you can help me get to the roof?" Mine asked. Night had begun when they arrived. He nodded and held his hands out to get Mine's foot.

She put her foot in his hands and he said, "Get ready!" She nodded and Tatsumi threw her to the roof.

"Great, now go to the other side of the building and wait in an alley. I'll signal you when he's coming."

Mine said as she saw Tatsumi vanish from view. _Let's get you ready Pumpkin._ She set up Pumpkin and had it aimed on the specific spot Tatsumi had marked with his scythe.

She kept an eye out for Ogre, not seeing him until roughly two hours had passed. Tatsumi had grown impatient and stepped out. He asked her a question and then Ogre turned the corner. _Shit! Tatsumi you blew your cover!_ She signalled him as fast as possible. He turned his head in time to see an angry Ogre.

"ARE YOU _SERIOUS_? GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Ogre bellowed in anger, stomping his way toward where Tatsumi stood.

"Sir, could I ask you a few questions?" Tatsumi asked. Ogre's pace slowed down, not expecting that. Tatsumi backed up enough for the mark to be in front of him.

"If you're going to ask me something, then ask it now!" Ogre said, annoyed.

"I'd rather you actually be in front of me so I could ask." Tatsumi said, faking an innocent voice.

"Fine. Then when you ask your 'few questions', you had better beat it." Ogre said. _Now I get it, keep it up Tatsumi!_ She readied Pumpkin, aiming at the mark on the ground. Now that Ogre was on it, she began charging the weapons attack.

"How did you come to look so cool?" Tatsumi asked.

"Oh you mean these scars? Well, it's quite the tale as I got these fighting many danger beasts to defend the city from being invaded along with my platoon." Ogre boasted. "We all fought well and they just kept coming. At one point there were too many to handle and I made everyone fall back, making sure sure everyone else returned within the city before I did. I fought off many of them but not without consequence. That's how I got these scars." Ogre finished smugly.

Mine nodded to Tatsumi and he backed up slowly. She fired.

"That's all, also SCREW YOU DUMBASS!" Tatsumi said. Ogre turned his head and knew it was too late as the bullet was just a second away from obliterating him.

"NIGHT RAID!" Ogre yelled before he turned to ash.

"Well done Tatsumi! You were a great diversion. You blew your cover but then you made a plan B that I had to figure out! I admire that! Let's head back. I'm really tired." Mine said as she jumped down.

"Yeah, that was actually quite bone chilling to be so close to him." Tatsumi admitted.

"I'm just glad the bastard's dead." Mine said.

"Captain?" A voice said. The blood slowly drained from Tatsumi's face, and Mine was afraid of what was soon to follow. They turned around and saw a girl with a dog-like creature.

"CAPTAIN! NO! KORO, ATTACK!" The girl screamed out her order.

"RUN!" Mine blurted out as she dashed off with immense speed. Tatsumi did the exact same and stumbled in the process, but picked himself back up with haste. They quickly escaped the city but the girl was still hot on their heels in pursuit.

"YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY FROM THE RIGHTEOUS HAND OF JUSTICE!" The girl screamed out as she threw her dog a them. The dog enlarged and punched both of them so far forward that they ended up falling and getting badly injured. Mine was worse than Tatsumi as she had also touched the ground with a sharp rock that had run down her back. Her entire back had a gnarly cut carved in it and she couldn't stand afterwards.

"MINE!" Tatsumi yelled as he saw her face down. _Is this how it ends? I just got to be reunited with my closest friend and then this girl kills me? How peachy…_ She realized that she was facing the sky now and Tatsumi lingered over her.

"I'll be fine. Just get back to the base without me." Mine said sadly.

"No, I'm not leaving you to die." Tatsumi stated firmly as he got up and grabbed his scythe.

"Tatsumi please…" Mine wheezed. She leaned up with intense pain. _FUCK, THAT HURTS!_ Tatsumi endured a punch from Koro but kept going. He was flinching in pain.

 _He's protecting me again… He really cares for me. He… He saved me again. I promise I'll make it up to you._ The dog came running up. It tried to punch Tatsumi but had its hand cut off as he made a swift down strike. It regenerated speedily. The girl then came running and yelled "KORO, PREY!" Tatsumi looked back to see a maw of razor sharp teeth heading straight for them. He dashed to the left and saw Koro hit the ground near them. Tatsumi had one chance at getting away from the fight and used it. He put Mine down and yelled, " **TWISTING WATERS!** " He struck the ground with Raijin. Mine noticed a small blue orb floating toward Koro and when it touched, that's when things changed. Koro was now standing in a shallow pool of water but was spinning so fast that it looked dizzy. Tatsumi picked Mine up and ran as fast as he possibly could. They eventually made it back to the base. Leone was waiting outside. "Hey guys! Welcom-" She was saying before being cut off by Tatsumi who made it in the door and stopped. He put Mine down then fell forward. _TATSUMI!_ Her eyes lowered until she could bear their weight no more. Her eyes closed.

 _ **Tatsumi POV**_

He looked over at Mine.

"Is she unconscious?" Tatsumi asked through his pain. His lungs were making it harder and harder to breathe. Koro punched him hard enough to cause his back and chest to beat in pain.

"Yes, she is and you need to stop talking before you lose all of your strength." Akame said in a blank voice, but her eyes spoke of her worry for him.

"Sure… Also, make sure you tend to her back..." Tatsumi muttered, his eyes closing now too. He fell unconscious, with satisfaction.

 **So, did it a second time and this is the result. I removed some parts by accident and I fixed the Koro battle. Anyway, this is a bit better now and I have more freedom with Tatsumi's abilities. Now as for you the readers, you can give me criticism again and I'll see about if it does sound wrong. Personally, I changed Raijin's abilities because I felt it was too close to Incursio.**

 **Another A/N: I apologize for taking so long to update but I had some family issues that happened and I also needed to take a break from writing because I became unstable. Now I'm back and I will be writing again but here's the thing, AGK isn't the only thing I plan to write for anymore. That being said, I might put AGK on the bottom of my list to write because lately I've been more interested in Sword Art Online and RWBY.**


	5. Savor The Recovery

_**Chapter 5:**_

 _ **Savor The Recovery**_

 _The few months I had with Mine seven years ago almost seemed surreal. It was amazing to finally be with someone that knew what I was going through and didn't assault me for it. Don't worry though, I'll return the favor soon, I promise._ He woke up with those thoughts. He looked around and tried leaning up only to be met with pain and wheezing. Akame entered the room.

"It's nice to see you're awake." Akame said with a small smile, "You took quite the injuries. If she had been more precise, you would have been dead because she barely missed your heart and instead got your lung." Tatsumi looked at her.

"Wow, I didn't know she was that good a shot…" Tatsumi said.

"How'd the mission go?" Najenda asked as she too walked in.

"It was a success. I blew my cover but came up with a plan B. I created a diversion while Mine charged a shot. She killed him but not long after we were chased by that girl. She eventually almost killed us both but I outran her with Mine in my arms." Tatsumi said.

"Oh and the girl had some dog-thing named Koro." He added. Najenda had a concerned face as soon as he said 'Koro'.

"Not that damned teigu…" Najenda muttered, annoyed.

"What's so bad about it?" Tatsumi asked.

"It's a biological type, so it can't stop regenerating unless it's core is destroyed." Najenda said. Tatsumi looked pale.

"That explains why it didn't stop attacking when I took its head off." Tatsumi said.

"Anyway, I'm sure you will want to see Mine. I'll have Akame escort you to her room." Najenda said.

"Thanks, Boss." Tatsumi said.

"Yeah." She replied, leaving the room.

Akame put one of Tatsumi's arms over her shoulder and helped him get to Mine's room. She put him on a chair next to her bed.

"God, I hope she's ok." Tatsumi said. Apparently she was fine, as she turned over and opened her eyes.

"Tatsumi…" Mine said.

"Thank god!" Tatsumi said, giving her a small hug.

"Thanks Tatsumi…" Mine said.

"You are my friend, so I won't let anyone touch you." Tatsumi said. Her face turned as red as a tomato.

"I.. I uh… Well umm… Tatsumi, thank you again…" Mine said. She was clearly embarrassed.

"Do you want help out of bed?" Tatsumi asked.

"Yes, but you can't do it yourself Tatsumi." Mine said.

"Yes, I can. Watch." Tatsumi said standing up.

"Please don't! I don't want you to hurt yourself!" Mine said pleading with him. It was too late. He tried to help her up and in turn opened the wound in his chest, his shirt turning red.

"Tatsumi! Akame help him!" Mine yelled. Akame ran in to see that Tatsumi was struggling to stand and his legs were buckling. Mine was crying because she was so worried.

"I'm sorry Mine…" Tatsumi said as Akame rushed him out to get to the infirmary again.

"Tatsumi, don't try something that stupid again." Akame said, her voice giving off concern. Leone and Bulat had been talking when Akame and Tatsumi rushed by with his chest bleeding. They ceased their conversation and rushed after them.

"Is he alright?" Leone asked, concerned.

"He pushed himself too far and opened his chest wound again. It is worse this time around." Akame said, opening the door of the infirmary and setting Tatsumi down on a bed.

"Seriously Tatsumi?! What the hell were you thinking?" Bulat asked.

"I'm sorry. I got carried away." Tatsumi replied.

"Bulat you have to give him a break he did after all get Ogre killed and went up against Koro." Leone said.

"That's still no excuse for going over his limit even when he knew what his limit was!" Bulat argued.

"I won't have this argument with you Bulat." Leone said.

"Nor will I. I'll let him get rest, then I'll scold him." Bulat said as they left the room.

"Bulat's right, you knew the limit and you pushed it anyway. You can't do that Tatsumi. If you do, you will end up dying in the future." Akame said.

"You're right… I won't let it happen again." Tatsumi said. Akame had finished patching the new wound and left. Mine came to see him with Lubbock's aid.

"You are really stupid Tatsumi, you know that right?" Mine asked, catching Tatsumi off guard. He jumped in his bed.

"And you sure don't know how to knock, do you?" Tatsumi said. Lubbock sat her down on a nearby bed and stepped out, waiting at the doors other side.

"Why did you do that Tatsumi? I asked you not to even!" Mine raised her voice.

"I wanted to help you. I know that I pushed the limit and I know not to do it for the future. I don't want harm to come to you." Tatsumi said. Mine was beginning to tear up.

"I owe you for last night." Mine said.

"No, you don't owe me anything Mine. Please don't think that you do either." Tatsumi said.

"Sure, but I will be keeping some things from you." Mine said, holding her fingers and crossing them behind her back.

"Thanks Mine. I need some rest if you don't mind." Tatsumi said.

"Sure, I'll come back later." Mine said.

"Alright." Tatsumi said. Mine walked out of the room.

 _A few hours later…_

Tatsumi woke up and looked around. _I really do hate when they act like I can't walk although I can._ Tatsumi got up and walked to the window. He noticed that Akame and Leone were training below while Bulat was watching them.

"You guys really are great when it comes to being honed assassins but you certainly don't know how to act normal. The only one of you that seems to be the least bit normal is Najenda." Tatsumi said, looking at the sky above now.

"Thanks. I would say that we have differing opinions of normal but that's beside my being here." Najenda said. Tatsumi nearly jumped.

"DON'T SNEAK UP ON ME LIKE THAT!" Tatsumi said as he turned around and faced Najenda.

"And if it weren't me, you would be dead. You need to get used to that." Najenda said joining him at the window.

"Each of them are so kind but it gets to be overwhelming at times and it gets annoying." Tatsumi said.

"I can't argue with that but I tend not to focus on that. They each have a reason for being here. You and Mine are the first to have the same type of reasons for joining. What's more is that you grew up similarly." Najenda said.

"Say what?" Tatsumi said. _Similar reasons?_

"Let me guess, the point of similar reasons for joining is what your wanting to know about isn't it?" Najenda asked.

"Yes…" Tatsumi replied.

"Well, she wanted to protect you by joining us back then but we denied her. Then she trained her ass off and came back five years later. We accepted her then and we had to see the teigu that would accept her. It seemed that Pumpkin grew fond of her as she was quite the good bow user. When she gained Pumpkin she had to work on her accuracy but after a year she became the expert sniper she is now." Najenda said. _She wanted to protect me? Wow, I didn't know that… I wish I had though._

"Thanks Boss." Tatsumi said with a small smile.

"Sure, now my second reason for coming in here is that when you are in good health I am sending you and Leone to deal with a certain group of bandits that have some weapons that they stole. Teigus that accepted some of them and now they've been pillaging villages. They've destroyed some in the process and in addition, they've been slaughtering revolutionary soldiers and imperial soldiers alike. The order came from the leaders of the rebellion. I'd be careful though as it's been known that the imperial army will send troops to try and quell this group. If you end up seeing this, I want you and Leone to wait until they've been killed before you kill the bandits." Najenda said as she turned around.

"Got it." Tatsumi said.

"Good, I'll inform Leone of this and when you are healthy enough, I will be sending you out so I'd advise working on training when you're up to it." Najenda said walking out the door.

 **Well guys, after long last I have updated the story! I apologize for being so long but I had stuff. Anyway, if you haven't seen chapter 4 yet, go check it out because I rewrote it and updated it not long ago. This is a shorter chapter but there are multiple reasons because, well, something big is coming and will probably make me undergo reader siege. If it gets too bad, I'll scratch the chapter and there will be another period of time to wait because I'd have to rewrite a lot of things. Thank you guys!**


	6. Savor The Recover, Part 2

**_Chapter 6:_**

 ** _Savor The Recovery Part 2_**

 **AN: I know it has been a while but I've been doing a lot of stuff over the time I was gone but I promise this will make a comeback! This will also be a short chapter so that I can get myself into the habit of writing again. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and I will be writing again!**

 _Last time…_

Tatsumi woke up and looked around. _I really do hate when they act like I can't walk although I can._ Tatsumi got up and walked to the window. He noticed that Akame and Leone were training below while Bulat was watching them.

"You guys really are great when it comes to being honed assassins but you certainly don't know how to act normal. The only one of you that seems to be the least bit normal is Najenda." Tatsumi said, looking at the sky above now.

"Thanks. I would say that we have differing opinions of normal but that's beside my being here." Najenda said. Tatsumi nearly jumped.

"DON'T SNEAK UP ON ME LIKE THAT!" Tatsumi said as he turned around and faced Najenda.

"And if it weren't me, you would be dead. You need to get used to that." Najenda said joining him at the window.

"Each of them are so kind but it gets to be overwhelming at times and it gets annoying." Tatsumi said.

"I can't argue with that but I tend not to focus on that. They each have a reason for being here. You and Mine are the first to have the same type of reasons for joining. What's more is that you grew up similarly." Najenda said.

"Say what?" Tatsumi said. _Similar reasons?_

"Let me guess, the point of similar reasons for joining is what you're wanting to know about isn't it?" Najenda asked.

"Yes…" Tatsumi replied.

"Well, she wanted to protect you by joining us back then but we denied her. Then she trained her ass off and came back five years later. We accepted her then and we had to see the teigu that would accept her. It seemed that Pumpkin grew fond of her as she was quite the good bow user. When she gained Pumpkin she had to work on her accuracy but after a year she became the expert sniper she is now." Najenda said. _She wanted to protect me? Wow, I didn't know that… I wish I had though._

"Thanks Boss." Tatsumi said with a small smile.

"Sure, now my second reason for coming in here is that when you are in good health I am sending you and Leone to deal with a certain group of bandits that have some weapons that they stole. Teigus that accepted some of them and now they've been pillaging villages. They've destroyed some in the process and in addition, they've been slaughtering revolutionary soldiers and imperial soldiers alike. The order came from the leaders of the rebellion. I'd be careful though as it's been known that the imperial army will send troops to try and quell this group. If you end up seeing this, I want you and Leone to wait until they've been killed before you kill the bandits." Najenda said as she turned around.

"Got it." Tatsumi said.

"Good, I'll inform Leone of this and when you are healthy enough, I will be sending you out so I'd advise working on training when you're up to it." Najenda said walking out the door.

 _Days Later…_

Tatsumi was waiting in the infirmary still with the injuries he had days earlier but to a less severe degree. In this time, Mine had visited him most, wanting nothing more than to check on his progress. This made him happy, extremely happy. Though the meetings were brief, it was now becoming a bit clearer just how much Mine wanted to do for him.

 _Mine… I just wish you'd just explain why you want to protect me…_

A knock was then heard at the door to which Tatsumi turned to it.

 _Speak of the Devil._

It was Mine.

"Tatsumi!" Mine said, running up to him. "You're awake!" She looked happy to see this, almost like she was there prior to that.

"Umm… Yeah, I am. What's up?" Tatsumi said, looking at her.

"I'm just checking on your injuries. Don't say I don't do things for you." Mine said, inspecting the bandages and wounds.

"Speaking of things…" Tatsumi said, grabbing Mine's wrist. " I want to ask you something…"

Mine looks at him, a bit nervous but strong. "Yeah, what?" She said, her voice a little stern.

"I was talking to the Boss the other day, after I woke up an all… She said something I wanted to see if it was true." Tatsumi looked at her square in the face. "She told me why you joined and said it was like why I did. Want to explain that?"

Mine's face would look a bit shocked but she simply huffed. "No, I don't. Now, let go of me and let me check your bandages idiot!" She now looked flustered which Tatsumi took notice of.

 _Is she..?_

Upon noticing him taking interest, Mine quickly finished what she was doing. "You look fine. Just rest." And with that, she sped out of the room leaving Tatsumi a bit surprised.

 _She… She looked flustered._ Tatsumi continued to think about it for a few minutes before shaking his head. _It just had to be something else she was thinking about._ With that thought he seemed satisfied. However he did look out the window and notice a storm coming. Tatsumi completely fell into a gaze he wouldn't soon escape.

 ** _Tatsumi…_**

Tatsumi seemed entranced, the storm growing more violent as it progressed.

 ** _Tatsumi…_** A voice rang out in his head. It was alluring, almost like it was speaking directly to him. No. It **was** speaking to him. He snapped out of his gaze and looked around.

 ** _TATSUMI!_**

Tatsumi jumped. It now sounded shrill and demanding, like a brewing storm. Whatever it was, it sounded like it was wanting him to do something. The storm also seemed to beckon to him.

Raijin was calling him to something.

 **Hello everyone! Long time no see eh? Anyway, I'm working on returning to the world of writing. I have just been extremely busy these past few months and so I finally could just write today. It's been gnawing at me to write this so I finally decided to write. I will however say that because this chapter was shorter than ususal, I'm going to write more in the next chapter. I will note that something will arise before the bandits are dealt with and it will be caused by the teigu. On that note, I hope you enjoyed! Thank you for reading this! Anyway, until next time!**


End file.
